The public safety arena utilizes a variety of body-worn electronic devices. Portable two way radios, along with accessories such as remote speaker microphones, headsets, and sensors are just a few of the body-worn electronic devices that are used in such areas as law enforcement, fire rescue, and other emergency services.
Contactless or wireless powering has become highly desirable as an alternative to wired powering to allow for freedom of movement and flexibility in wearing body-worn electronics. However, there are concerns over the efficiency of wireless powering, particularly when several electronic devices are being worn at the same time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless powering system the efficiently manages the powering of body-worn electronic devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.